i'm giving up, so just catch me
by katielyn8
Summary: Celia Rylie O'Conner is in love with Danny Cahill, her best friend. It's the first year of high school, and her hopes of falling in love are already down the toilet. Danny is dating her enemy; Virginia Brown. Told through diary entries& song lyrics.


i'm giving up, so just catch me

_September 3, 2010_

Dear Diary,

It's that time of year again. It's September 3, and it couldn't have come any faster. Not that I mind. My summer consisted of babysitting and hanging out with Tara and helping Danny with his girlfriend issues. Not the best time, I might add.

Anyway, Tara should be here soon. It's our first day of high school! I've got my Prendie uniform on, and I'm ready to roll.

That's Tara at the door. I'll fill you in about the boring, long first day later.

Celia

_September 3, 2010 (midnight)_

Dear Diary,

Today was just like any other first day of school. When Tara got to my house, we walked to school together.

Tara is gorgeous. Blonde hair, blue eyes, long and lean. She's any guys dream. Cheerleader but not superficial. Tara Arnold is who every girl wants to be, and who every guy wants to have. She could make anything look amazing, including an ugly gray jumper and Peter Pan blouse.

So she greeted me at the door, and we were on our way.

Tara and I are starting at Archbishop Predergast in Drexel Hill, Pennsylvania. It's an all girls Catholic school – but don't gasp in horror – there's an all boys Catholic school is right next door, Monsignor Bonner. My mom went to Prendie, and my dad went to Bonner. That's how my parents met.

It's my mom's dream for me to be a "Prendie Panda" and even though I act reluctant, I kind of want to be a Panda too.

School was super boring; the teachers droned on about what they expect from us, and you hear the same thing each period.

It's exciting but high school is a whole new ball game though. It's like when you're little and playing travel soccer on the small-sided field. You're safe, and you know what your doing. Then you move up, and out of your comfort zone. Everything is much, much bigger. Bigger field, more players, bigger nets, bigger expectations. In high school it's scarier. One slip up can end your career in soccer, and one slip up in high school can end your social life, for good.

Prendie isn't that hard to maneuver your way through, although it is an old school. To think – my mom used to be in that exact same building. The four floor thing kind of throws you off, and our lockers are small. Really small.

Now for the things that matter. Virginia Brown has been in Prendie for one day, and has already claimed it as her own. She cut her hair short over the summer, and she hasn't gotten any nicer as far as I can tell. She might have even gotten more snotty. And of course she was all over Danny as soon as he stepped on campus.

Danny Cahill is the most gorgeous guy on this planet. Shaggy dark brown hair, and bright blue eyes. He plays lacrosse too. We've been best friends since we were six years old. Danny has had girlfriends over the years but has never dated Virginia. She is determined to change this before homecoming. Now Virginia wouldn't admit this to anyone, but Brittany would.

Brittany Warren is the hands down, stupidest person I have ever met. I'm not saying this because I hate her (which I do) but because she really is not smart in any way, shape, or form. She's pretty, there's no denying that, and she wants to be a model. Good thing too, because she should not be getting her hopes up for college. Brittany is newer to our little town, and the minute she "fell from heaven" as the guys say, Virginia took her under her wing. She has long blonde hair, and brown eyes, and the most fake laugh you will ever hear.

Now that I have that out of my system I should get some sleep. School was really boring, but then again tomorrow's another day.

Celia

_September 4, 2010_

Dear Diary,

I can't believe it. She did it. Virginia Brown has done it again. She got exactly what she wanted without even trying. Danny Cahill is now under the spell of the Wicked Witch of the East Coast. When I got home today Danny told me about his new _girlfriend_. Blah. I can't believe him. Beside the fact that I am completely in love with him, he's my BEST FRIEND! How could he do this to me? After all the times we talked about her; he knows how much I hate her! This is backstabbing at it's worst. He was all like, "She's really nice once you get to know her." She is horrible! Horrible I tell you. I can't believe this. I'm so mad I'm shaking. I can't even finish this.

-Celia

_September 5, 2010_

Dear Diary,

I tried listening to some screamo today, in hopes to lash out some anger, but I realized that I truly cannot stand that music for the life of me. So I did what I do best, and found real song, with actual singing, that makes me feel better. And I think that this one did the trick.

"_I'm missing you so much can't help it, I'm in love._

_A day without you is like a year without rain. _

_I need you by my side don't know how I'll survive._

_A day without you is like a year without rain." _

_A Year Without Rain, Selena Gomez_

Virginia and Danny are in that stupid "honeymoon stage" in a relationship. In other words, it really stinks for the rest of us. They're all, "Oh Danny-Wanny your adorable" and "Gin-Gin your the cutest", and everyone around them wants to barf. Even Brittany has a hard time stomaching it. I can't wait for this to be over! But it won't be, not soon anyway. Not with Virginia.

In other news, Tara tried out for the cheerleading squad, and I tried out for the freshman soccer team. Tara made it instantly – as did Brittany and Virginia I might add – and was named captain. Of course. The results for soccer tryouts aren't up yet, so I sit and wait, trying my best not to pull my hair out. I'm a good player. I'm not being cocky or anything, but I'm the best on my team. I have to be. My dear father was the coach of my club team since I was nine, and it hasn't gotten any easier. He makes it a point that he isn't there to baby sit, but to coach our team. He does a good job, but he expects me to agree with everything he does. Some of the drills we do, in my and my teammates opinion, are not in the best interest of the team. Not that I can tell him that.

Tryouts went well. I was easily one of the better players out there, but I've got some competition, there's no doubt about that. A girl named Catherine was there, and she was one of the better players. I liked her, she was nice. But I only knew her for an hour and a half, so I can't trust her yet.

You see, I have a problem with finding friends. My only real friends are Tara and Danny. This may shock you, but Virginia used to be one of my best friends. She, Tara and I were really close, until one day, we weren't anymore. Virginia used to play soccer, and she was the best on the team, like me. When I moved to Drexel Hill, I joined up to try and fit in and make friends, and my dad took over as coach. We got along really well for almost two whole years, and then I got better than her in soccer. I trained more, and practiced in my backyard every day. I didn't really have a say in the matter because of my dad, but Virginia thought I just wanted to be better than her. We got in a huge fight, and she quit the team and we never spoke again.

Thinking about this fight makes me mad. I'm going to sleep. Night.

Celia

_September 7, 2009_

Dear Diary,

It's Saturday and I have so much to tell you! I made the team! I'm so happy. They haven't decided on a captain yet, their going to let us play for at least two games, and then decide who should be made captain. I'm so happy I can't breathe. I haven't told my dad yet; I want to wait until dinner for that. I found out yesterday afternoon, and I've only told Danny and Tara. Danny was really happy for me and gave me a hug. He stopped kissing Virginia for a few minutes to congratulate me. The best part was when Virginia heard. She was flustered for a minute, but regained her cool. She gave me the dirtiest look in the books when Danny hugged me. It was the best part of my day. When I told Tara she hugged me too, and told me she would practice her cheers at my games. I told her I would kill her if she did that, and she laughed.

My relationship with Tara has always been easy. We know each others secrets and what we like and don't like. We never have big fights, always little arguments that last about five minutes, and then were back to talking about how stupid _Twilight _is.

There aren't words for how happy I am. The girl named Catherine made the team too, and I hope we can become friends. Teammates are family, it's as simple as that.

"_Come on let's write a song, a little poetry  
>Take a photograph, let's make some memories<br>You can make it anything that you want it to be  
>If you follow your heart, Life is a work of art"<em>

_Demi Lovato, Work of Art_

My scholarship is riding on whether or not I make it on the team. Now I have to have an amazing season. Even if we win or lose, I have to play my best, my hundred percent.

Dinner's ready, gotta tell Dad...

Celia

_September 9, 2010_

Dear Diary,

Homecoming is tonight, and I don't think I'm going. Danny is going with Virginia and it's too much to handle. It's not just a crush. It's full head over heels, totally and completely in love with this boy.

Danny and Virginia are fighting all the time, about stupid stuff. She doesn't get him like I do. She doesn't know him like I do. But he's still going to homecoming with her, and it stinks. My mom thinks homecoming is next week, so she can't pressure me to go tonight. I still have a dress, though, that my mom bought without telling me. It's pale blue, almost white, with sparkles covering every inch. Not big giant sequins, but tiny sparkles. It's really pretty, and I'm sorry I don't have a dance to wear it to. I just don't think I'll be able to take it.

"_And that was the day that I promised  
>I'd never sing of love<br>If it does not exist  
>But darling,<br>You are the only exception."_

_The Only Exception, Paramore_

**Later**

It's 9:00 and the dance just started. Tara can't believe I'm not going, but she snagged a junior football player for her date, so I'm sure she'll be fine. She just doesn't get it. And to be honest – neither do I.

"_And the black keys, never looked so beautiful  
>And a perfect rainbow, never seemed so dull<br>And the light's out, never had this bright a glow  
>And the black keys are showing me a world I never knew, no<br>World I never knew."_

_Black Keys, Nick Jonas_

**Even Later**

I'm gonna do it. I have to. I have to show him that she isn't the one. She can't be. I have to get ready and leave quick. But first -

"_I am not the kind of girl  
>Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion<br>But you are not the kind of boy  
>Who should be marrying the wrong girl<br>Don't say yes, run away now  
>I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the backdoor<br>Don't wait or say a single vow  
>You need to hear me out and they said speak now<br>And you say lets run away now  
>I'll meet when I'm out of my tux at the backdoor<br>__Baby I didn't say my vows, so glad you were around  
>When they said 'Speak now'"<em>

_Speak Now, Taylor Swift_

Celia

_September 9, 2010 (11:55)_

I got to the dance in my dress, a pair of converse, no make-up and my hair a mess. I thought I looked horrible, but the whistles when I entered the room told me otherwise. I found Danny leaving the dance floor, and Virginia storming off the other way, when I caught Danny's eye. I walked over to him, and took a deep breath.

"You can't date her. You can't date Virginia. She doesn't know you, get you, _love_ you like I do. You don't see that I have had a crush on you since we were 10, and been in love with you since we were 13. You don't see that I laugh at your stupid jokes, just to see you smile. You don't see that I come to your lacrosse games, just to see you doing what you love, even if I don't understand the sport atall. You don't see that I can't stay mad at you, because I can't stand being away from you. You can't be with her, you ca-"

That's when he kissed me. He actually kissed me. But the best is what comes next.

"I'm not dating her. Not anymore."

I turned BRIGHT red and he laughed. "Since when?"

"Since just before you came over here. But guess what?"

"What?" I asked him.

"I love you too."

And then we left. He didn't want to be at that dance, and neither did I. Not now. He took me home, and he came inside because my parents were out. He took of his tie, and I changed out of my dress as we watched a movie. It was the best night ever. You know, high school might not be as bad as I thought.

"_But you're so hypnotizing  
>You've got me laughing while I sing<br>You've get me smiling in my sleep  
>And i can see this unraveling<br>And your love is where im falling  
>So please don't catch me<br>And if this is love  
><em>_Please don't break me  
>I'm giving up<br>__So just catch me"_

_Catch Me, Demi Lovato_

Celia


End file.
